American Horror Story Carnivale
by Yolanda Bush
Summary: Takes place in 1890 in new orleans the cast surrounds a carnival with a night circus that gets the entire west's attention, until one day a not so typical female comes into the circus and begins to stir up trouble for everyone. She is a sociopath, who's only goal is to harm the normal people and help the "freaks". while falling in love with the ringleader's wife. Raulson pairing.
1. Cast and Characters

Character and cast: list may change or be edited throughout fanfiction

Sarah Paulson as Desdemona Cahn "Dessie"

Lily Rabe as Cora Lewis

Adam Levine as Hiram Lewis

Dylan McDermott as "Clark"

Dianna Agron (not a former cast member but she looks like this and was in glee) as Evelyn King "Evie

Evan Peters as Cyrus

Emma Roberts as Bonnie

Taissa Farmiga as Agnes

Jamie Brewer as Norma

Alexandra Breckenridge as Eleanor "Nora"

Kate Mara as Maura

Zachary Quinto as "Bijou the clown leader" Daniel Taylor

Frances Conroy as Florence

Kathy Bates as Dolores

Joseph Fiennes as Jean-Luc

Lizzie Brochere as Morganne

Gabourey Sidibe as Lucretia

Naomi Grossman as Loor

Eric Stonestreet as Virgil the clown

Dennis O'Hare as "Creeper"

Peter Dinklage (not a former cast member but looks like this and is from Game of Thrones) as Andrew "Smalls"

Clea Duvall as Helen

Angela Bassett as Claudia

Jessica Lange as Blanche


	2. Episode 1: Le Spectacle De Nuit

Episode 1: Le Spectacle De Nuit

(This contains all previous parts of the story condensed into the first of thirteen episodes)

The large red and white cloth cloaked New Orleans with its magnificence, attracting thousands of spectators each and every summer season. It was the talk of every town member throughout the decade of the 90's. That is the 1890's. If surveyed by journalists, throughout the extensive streets of the bustling waterfront city, each guest of the marketplace would most certainly announce with dignity that their most favored pastime was without a doubt a journey to the Lewis & Clark Family Carnivale. This newly established source of entertainment was owned by two stragglers, one of the name Lewis and one of the name Clark. Not the famous voyagers of course, but definitely given the identical titles purposely as to attract more viewers.

With the daylight brightening the Earth and providing comfort of security to its inhabitants, the dead area converted into a brilliant fair filled with new technologies and wonders was strictly a playground for families. A haven where they could play fun games, enjoy new foods, and even buy snake oil from peddlers. At night, after daylight hath dwindled into darkness, the Carnivale transforms into something entirely different, and perhaps even better. No matter the weather, every folk in and out of town enjoys the excitement of sitting in on the most profitable part of the Lewis & Clark Family Carnivale, the circus acts.

The tent that cloaks the remaining part of the open field in its cloth is illuminated in electric lights to put on Le Spectacle De Nuit, where the customers are satisfied by the many talents of the circus freaks and the many other acts that are performed within the dome.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," The ringleader and founder, Hiram Lewis' voice sounded off, cutting through the impatient chattering of the attendees in the audience. As soon as his fairly young voice alarmed the crowd that the show was starting, silence fell among the wave of people, not even a simple-minded infant dared to little out a peep.

The man known solely as _Lewis_watched intently over his crowd, as the spotlight shone only on his face. The light was so blinding that it blocked out everyone's faces, leaving only white blurs in the distance. He liked that though, it took away some of the fear. Lewis' voice rumbled, echoing slightly, as he spoke into the voice amplifying machine. It easily worked to make his voice audible to every member of the circus due to the oval shaped arena.

"Tonight, my friends, is a special night. I welcome you all to the most marvelous and spectacular circus in the entire great continent, North America. You are all in for quite a show. For the first time ever in our world-famous _Le Spectacle de Nuit,_or for those of you who don't speak French, the night show, we will be introducing not one, but two brand new acts into our routine. The first of our duo is lead by our year long member Ms. Desdemona Cahn." Lewis held his long and lean arms, covered with tattoos towards the shadowy figure standing to his left. As his hands closed in near her vicinity, another spotlight struck on and shone onto her face, revealing the person that had been waiting in the dark.

The crowd began applause, Desdemona Cahn soaked in the crowd's attention. She wasn't generally a person who liked the lime-light, if anything she avoided it out of paranoia and self-pride mostly. Tonight was different for her though, she looked before her at the blur of people and realized that soon enough this would be _her_crowd. A sinister smile spread across her pale face, her dark brown eyes stared directly ahead, focusing on her vaulting ambition.

"Ms. Cahn, will be releasing her true talent tonight. For the past year she has been training our majestic friends, brother and sister, Lilith and Lucifer. Don't fret though; these two are not the embodiment of the devil and his mistress in the flesh. The dynamic duo is two lovely Siberian tigers, tamed by our sister, the equally lovely Desdemona." Lewis turned on the heels of his shined black shoes towards Desdemona, and clasped her cold hand in his. She returned his gesture with a external, friendly smiled apparent to the crowd. What the crowd couldn't decipher was the glare behind her eyes aimed solely on her ringleader as he planted a fake kiss onto the surface of her hand. All for show certainly, Desdemona and Lewis had yet to share a moment of agreement within the year that they'd worked in close proximities. Desdemona despised her employer and his cocky, talentless, overbearing ways.

"As for the second act, we will be introducing a large new group! This gang involves a wide range of folk. Strange and mysterious people that are sure to entertain and amaze you. I call this new act the Freak Show, showcasing some of the freakiest people throughout the west." Lewis pointed to his other side, as a new spotlight illuminated the group of misfits.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, that i have introduced our spectacular new acts. Let the show begin!" Lewis took a bow and then threw something into the air as he returned to his normal stance.

The small invention burst open leaving a cloud of smoke, hazily covering the air of the lit up arena. As the fog cleared, Lewis had disappeared from his place center-field of the dusty stage which doubled as the Earth's ground. A gasp of shock erupted in the crowd until the familiar noise of another spotlight clicked on. The spotlight flicked on, aimed directly at a rafter where Lewis was now located. Into his voice amplifier the spectacular ringleader said, "Ladies and gentlemen, let me point your attention down center-stage. I would like you all to meet Madame Lilith and her sweetheart brother Lucifer. And do say hello again to a friendly face, our circus' grateful helper Desdemona Cahn."

The light pointed at Lewis slowly dimmed, hiding him in the shadows once again. The entire audience shifted their direction towards the stage surrounding them. A large metal cage-like fence appeared, surrounding most of the stage in a safety barrier. As the stage was restored to clarity, the viewers were astounded as two full-grown, white Siberian tigers emerged from the dust, still silhouettes in the awkward lighting as their leader, Ms. Desdemona walked up from off-stage. _Click._And the rest of lights brightened the stage in the darkening night. A round of applause sounded off. The startling noise heard by the alpha male tiger caused him to let out a malicious roar, modeling his long, sharp teeth. The element of fright caused the overseers to cease their applause. That was when Desdemona took over.

A clicking sound made from the back of her throat let Lucifer know that he was misbehaving and frightening the crowd with his ferocity. Lucifer immediately turned his head towards his master, whom bravely walked freely about the cage without even a raised hair on the back of her neck. Desdemona knew she had complete control of her beasts. They were entirely loyal of her. She had had this talent ever since she was young. She could control any and every animal. They understood her, and she understood them. Let's just say that she was different from other people. She had no use for whips, or protective gear, because she knew that Lilith and Lucifer would rather die before disobeying her. Before Desdemona began her routine she stared into the large audience before her to say a few words to her audience.

"Good evening everybody, as Ringmaster Lewis said before, I am Desdemona Cahn. Without further ado, it is my honor to perform for you tonight." Desdemona awkwardly introduced herself.

The silence was strangely discomforting. It made her feel as if everyone were staring directly at her. Like they were judging her. It took her back to her school years, that was before her mother pulled her out of classes. The children all stared at her like she was abnormal and disfigured. She hated that. She hated when people dared to treat her differently.

Desdemona turned around so that her back was to the crowd. This lightened her nerves a bit, and allowed her to regain her confidence and ease. She exhaled deeply, blowing out all of the stress welled up in her body like a tumor. Tonight was the big night. Tonight would be the night where she showed everyone that she wasn't just another _woman._The good for nothing gender. What a myth. Certainly it was the other way around, she assured herself. Men were the incompetent ones. That was why she never bothered herself with any. She had yet laid her sights upon that of a simple man. She had not a care in the world for them sexually or romantically. She couldn't find a single attractive feature in them. She despised their burly nature, even their goddamned physique mocked women. Their gigantic rippling muscles, square jaws, built upper-body, and tall stature seemed to feign dominance. Most men literally looked down upon women. It was so unequal, so unfair. It repulsed her. That was why she was so determined on proving them all wrong on this night.

With three mouth clicking sounds of her jaw, her signature signal to the beautiful creatures, the tiger and tigress enacted the first trick in their performance. Lucifer and Lilith both stood up on their hind legs, facing the audience and outstretched their paw towards the group. With a back and forth motion, they mocked the ordinary hand wave of human nature, as if they were greeting their guests with a friendly hello. On cue, a bellowing of coos erupted in the audience. Desdemona tried to pay no attention to them, she didn't want any distractions.

After a few more simple tricks, Desdemona decided to go in for the killer. The task that she'd been classical conditioning the tigers to do for a year now. Although it seemed like something a human could grasp so easily, it was much more difficult for the felines. Desdemona tossed the cats a large treat, a piece of rawhide, for them to chew on as she exited the caged area. The tigers munched noisily, chomping their jaws on the chewy snack as Desdemona made her way closer to the seated guests. They looked weary as she neared them.

Desdemona walked past the familiar woman named Florence, that sat in the same seat every night at every performance. Right in the front row, three seats in. She was somewhat of a regular by now, yet each and every night she sat in an displeased manner with a look of distaste grimaced on her pale and wrinkled face. Desdemona detested this woman. She avoided her ungrateful face each night, wanting nothing to do with her rude and uppity body language.

"For my next trick, I'll need a volunteer from the crowd." She announced with a new sense of pride.

Only, unfortunately, the crowd could not reiterate her extensive glory in the so-far well-performed ritual. A look of somewhat horror fell upon their faces at the idea of willing joining this mysterious woman in a shady tiger performance. They appeared to be ready to squirm out of their seats and run back home. Desdemona let out a small chuckle at their bewildered face and then cleared the air, "No, not that kind of volunteer. All i really need is someone to give up their chair for a moment, and I'll even let that someone stand closer to the cage...That is if whoever so kindly offers his or her seat brave enough." Desdemona wandered up the small aisle way between each wooden chair, with her hands clasped behind her back as she spoke.

"How about you sir?" Desdemona stopped at the most gruesomely burly man she could find in short notice.

"Me?" He gulped and looked up to his speaker.

"Yes you….Surely you're tough enough," She smirked.

The crowd let out a unison cackle at Desdemona's mockery. The man himself uncomfortably laughed with them. Desdemona could tell that this man had all brawn and no brains. She was quite satisfied with the victim she decided to single out.

Reluctantly the man said, "Well alright," and began to stand.

Desdemona reached down to grab the chair, but her unknown volunteer stopped her and said, "Uh no, please allow me." and lifted the chair with ease.

Desdemona offered a fake smile and thanked him. He carried it down all the way to the metal cage, then noticing that Desdemona would need it inside the encased area, he set it down and smiled nervously at her.

"Don't worry good sir, I've got it from here." She grabbed the simple chair and dragged it through the sandy turf into the cage where her beauties remained, still gnawing on their delicious reward. Once inside she placed the chair where she wanted it, angling it to face forward. Desdemona let out a long and low whistle. Getting both tigers immediate attention. They quickly left their meals and rushed over to their faithful trainer.

"Lilith, up!" Desdemona said with spunk. The female tiger jumped up swiftly onto the chair and let out a playful pur. Desdemona gave her head a pat and then continued. With one more command, the dazzling tigress slowly began to rise upon the small platform until she was entirely on her back paws with her arms spread towards the sky. After a few moments of her uncomfortable pose, Desdemona allowed Lilith to come down from her stretch and sit normally. Then she pointed toward Lucifer and said, "Lucifer, back."

The cunning tiger sprinted to the far upstage corner. Once he was positioned correctly, she held her hand down so that he would wait. She could feel the crowd's anticipation, even with her back towards them. "Go!" She exclaimed.

The tiger ran towards the chair with Lilith seated on top with elegance and grace, then once he neared them Desdemona screeched another command, "Up!"

Lucifer's entire body went airborne with perfect precision, flying high above the carefully placed obstacle and then landing back on all fours without even a stumble. The crowd was so impressed; they even stood up to applaud. Desdemona couldn't help but reveal a genuine smile at the audience's appraisal. She even took a small bow as gratitude. As the crowd continued to rave wildly, she moved toward the tigers, gave Lucifer his congratulatory pat, then commanded Lilith to dismount and jump down from the chair. Desdemona then proceeded to exit the cage again to return the man's chair.

"Here you are Mister and thank you for your candor. Now, it wasn't too scary was it?" Desdemona chatted up the unidentified man of her choosing.

"No, not at all," He said abruptly. Desdemona could see him shaking in his boots. She smiled, as if it were a social grace, but in reality only she herself knew that she was actually admiring her own emasculation of the husky fellow.

Just as Desdemona was prepared to turn around to resume the finishing number of her act, she caught a sight off in the distance for just a spark of a moment. Her eyes locked onto Lewis off-stage. He was in the archway with his wife Cora Lewis pushed up against the wall in a demeaning manner. His face was above hers, and his hand was dangerously close to her face. It appeared that they were arguing. Desdemona could see tears glittering on Cora's porcelain cheek. Then suddenly Lewis' wretched hand lifted up and swiped her beautiful tear streaked, porcelain cheek. Cora clasped her own hand over the sore spot from the slap, more tears welling up in her eyes from pain. Desdemona's mouth hung open in anger, she glared at him but Lewis could not see. She clutched his fingers into a fist, wanting so much to go offstage and catch him off guard with a swift hit of her own, but that would be the end of her career in the show biz. Instead she had something in mind to get the man's attention. She let out a new unheard of command from the outside of the cage. Lucifer looked up at straight ahead at Desdemona whom connected with his blue eyes. He was certain that this obscene command was indeed what his owner was executing and performed as asked, moving towards his tigress companion. Lucifer mounting Lilith, sending an awkward discomfort throughout the crowd as the watched with disgust at the two tigers fornicating before them as a spectacle. Desdemona watched the happenings with sultry, dark eyes, enjoying the chaos erupting within the circus tent. Lewis was alarmed of the chaotic outbreak from gasps and moans within the audience. He ran onstage to see the distasteful sight.

"Desdemona, stop this blasphemy now!" He called angrily towards her, upset at her placidity.

She rolled her eyes and then yelled out "No more," And Lucifer ceased his activities. She looked down at the ground, hoping to avoid the inevitable altercation about to happen. Desdemona's eyes wandered back to where Lewis had struck his wife to see Cora standing there with a worried look on her face. The two made eye contact, Desdemona's look showed Cora sympathy and support. Cora understood that Desdemona had just done that to save her from her husband's beating.

Lewis closed in on Desdemona's face to whisper with rage, "I thought you trained those beasts not commit such odious acts, at least not during a show by God. You're finished for the night, how could you let that happen? Amateur." He muttered under his breath as he walked to speak with his crowd.

"My apologies, folks. Uh...Animals being animals, right? That will be it for Ms. Cahn's act tonight." Desdemona heard in the distance as she stormed off stage. Once out of the audience's sight she ripped her ascot off and threw it on the ground into the dust.

"You shouldn't have done that for me," a sweet voice informed from behind her.

"You shouldn't let him touch you like that." Desdemona fired back, still facing away from the woman. After momentary silence, Desdemona gave in and turned around. She was now face to face, eyes connecting once again to the lovely wife of Lewis. Cora Lewis was her name, and she was one of the most beautiful and genuine persons that Desdemona had ever been given the pleasure of meeting. Her hair was long and incredibly blonde with a slight wave to it. Her eyes were a glorious light blue that sparkled with her innocence and kindness. She was a good soul. Something Desdemona often envied, yet also found a way to respect and admire.

"It had to happen tonight," Desdemona stated firmly, standing closer to Cora.

The married Lewis looked ready to burst with tears, her bottom lip quivered and she could barely move a limb. Fear and guilt coursed through her veins, sending a chill up her spine. Desdemona could see the uncertainty in her love's eyes. She stepped even closer, caressing her warm face. Cora closed her eyes with shame, yet put her hand over Desdemona's.

"I know that you don't want to do this. You're not a killer. You are a gem. And he is breaking you. He needs to be punished for what he's done. Once he's gone, it'll just be us. You won't have to do anything, I can handle him. You just have to be okay with it. It's going to be tonight. I'm certain that I can do it." Desdemona coaxed.

Cora opened her eyes slowly, looking directly at her secret lover as they stood intimately. She began to nod her head with abrupt assurance, "Do it. Kill the sonofabitch. I only want you. You've saved me Dessie. I love you. Not him. He's a loathsome brute, and I won't stand to sleep with him for one more night. All I ask, is that you be careful, and you do it fast. Don't torture the man. I owe him that at least."  
Desdemona stared deep into Cora's eyes with an emotionless face, blank bias and utterly invested in her next statement, "You owe that man nothing, but I will comply with your request, to prove my devotion to you." And with that she sealed a kiss on Cora's thin, pink lips. "Go to the corridors now. Don't come out for any reason. If Lewis shows up at your room sometime within the night, make u an excuse. Say you're not feeling well, he won't put up a fit when he remembers that he put that giant red mark on your face."

Desdemona, released her gentle grip on Cora's shoulders and began to turn around to go back to work, but Cora stopped her. She pulled Desdemona back by her left arm, "Don't let anyone see Desdemona. Not even the people that would enjoy to see Lewis rot. It has to be entirely untraceable to you. I don't want to lose you." Cora informed with passion.

"Do not worry. I know exactly what I'm doing. He's gonna be so thrown off guard that it's gonna make his pretty little head spin. I am gonna turn this circus around, one person at a time."

Desdemona watched Cora disappear through the aisleway of the tent, behind the curtain that separated them from the audience. Once she was too far in the distance to be seen with a naked eye, she swiveled around. By now, the clowns had begun their performance. Desdemona never really bothered to pay much attention to the other acts in the show. She barely even knew the other members of their "family". Instead of running back to help Lewis, the man she so detested, she stayed parked behind the long red draping to watch the next number. She knew that now was as good a time as any to make some fast friends. She needed an alliance if she were to fully execute her plan. She recognized the order of the show quickly and realized that the band of clowns led by their head clown Bijou, were up clown act was one of the performances that Desdemona found more charming. She could barely stomach sitting through Clark's pitiful magic show, and the thought of being forced to watch Cyrus swallow flames and spit fire or his sister fold herself into a box made her want to crawl out of her own skin. She hated the frauds that tried to pass themselves off as talented and interesting human beings. She knew that they were all just spineless and snobbish people. Even from just walking past them she could feel their distinct repulsive sense of superiority against her. As if they were better than her. And why? They were all living and working in the same circus, ever since Lewis decided it was best to rent out the giant abandoned warehouse he'd purchased with the property after converting it into small apartments for each carnival worker that was a participant of Le Spectacle De Nuit. Since the carnival consumed over half of the hours in each day, Lewis felt it was much more productive for everyone to be as close by as possible. Luckily the warehouse, renovated to be a somewhat nice living space, was just steps away from where the tent was placed. The somewhat creepy looking building housed over 20 people. Desdemona realized just how strange it was that she could live twenty feet away from these people, sleep in the same home as them, and spend every waking and sleeping moment together, yet still be perfect strangers with them. Except Cora, that is.

Desdemona continued to ponder aimlessly until she spotted Bijou the Clown step out onto the stage. A round of applause showed their love and support of Bijou, one of every person's favorite acts of the night. Desdemona grinned a little bit. Something about the clowns poked at her soft spot. They made everyone happy, especially the children. Bijou was notably swell at his job, as Desdemona noticed from a far. She was the silent watcher. She knew any and everything that was going on in the circus, and she was good at hiding her findings. Not a soul knew that she was all-knowing. She was far too deceitful. Bijou had his usually dark black and slick short hair tucked into a large tan top hat. His face was coated in white paint, so thick that his almost permanent black stuble could not be detected, with random markings drawn on over top in bright colors. He wore large funny looking shoes, hideous green and yellow plaid paints pulled up high on his waist, a golden knit vest with a green blazer over it and a bulky orange ascot to complete his goofy image. Even so, he commanded the stage with such confidence, no matter how ridiculous he looked. If only he could convey such poise in everyday life. She always noticed how submissive and weak he tended to be. But not in that spotlight. He looked like a joyful king, leading his people.

After Bijou came out, twirling plates on long white cylindrical sticks, the second clown Virgil, a rather gluttonous and rotund fellow joined in. He wore a large duvet like body suit and a cloth ring around his neck. After that even more helper clowns and characters called mimes erupted from every crevice, filling in on the stage to put on a crazy and spectacular performance. Their antics were incredibly risky and eccentric. Each new shenanigan brought about a cacophony of laughter. At the finale of the night's act, Bijou whipped off his hat, revealing his raven colored hair, now damp with a coating of sweat over top of the hair product, causing wisps to fall into his face as he smiled and took a bow. Now was time for the act Desdemona was most intrigued to see. It involved the people that interested her the most. It was the new group that Lewis named "the Freaks". Lewis came out to introduce the new act in a eye-catching way. Desdemona was so enticed that she hardly noticed the two girls that had snuck up behind her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, introducing our newest act Lewis the Prick!" A deep-toned female voice, imitating a spectator, sounded off behind Desdemona's ear. She was a bit frazzled by the sudden outburst of dialogue, and swiveled her neck back to discover the identity of the voice.

Desdemona's eyes caught a hazy gaze of a red-head smoking a cigarette without much care. She was dressed in a form of leotard, which immediately caused Desdemona to recognize her as the eldest trapeze artist sister, Eleanor. As she puffed a stream of smoke through her pursed lips, her younger sister brushed away the fowl cloud from the atmosphere with a look of frustration.

"I beg your pardon?" Desdemona spoke, wondering if the lady had been talking to her.

"Lewis. Look at him out their galavanting. What I wouldn't do to that prick." Eleanor folded her arms and glared at the man within his visual frame.

"You just dislike him because he calls you Nora." Maura, the younger sister, spoke with continued frustration.

"You two dislike him also?" Desdemona was now interested, hoping these two were serious enough to throw a coup.

"'Course. Who doesn't? Calls me Nora, just cause he thinks it makes our act sound better. Nora and Maura. My name is Eleanor. If my mother intended for me to be called Nora, then she would've given me that name."

"Please Eleanor, calm yourself. It's just a name. Many people have nicknames." Maura coaxed.

"Funny, he does the same thing to me," Desdemona spoke subconsciously, beginning to delve into a memory. It had been the very first action that would cause her and Lewis to spiral down into loathing of each other. It was the very morning that she had been hired as the circus' new tiger trainer, back when Lucifer and Lilith were just cubs.

Desdemona had been greeted by a friendly voice, that of Cora. Desdemona could recall standing there, momentarily frozen, and barely able to acknowledge the hand held out in front of her in anticipation of being shook. Desdemona knew right away that the woman was a rarity among mere mortals and their disgusting norms, just by her mannerisms. Desdemona had cherished the moment so deeply, that she could recall the exact exchanges held between them.

"You must be the new addition my husband was talking about. I am Cora Lewis, Hiram's wife." Cora had greeted.

"Yes, yes I'm Desdemona Cahn. It's a pleasure to meet you." She had shyly answered.

"Likewise. That's such a unique name you have Desdemona. Seems like something so tedious to reiterate though. Do you go by any nicknames? Mona?" She'd begun to ask questions.

"Not Mona," Desdemona had fired back so quickly without thought. The name Mona repulsed her so deeply. It was a tragically familiar title that her mother had relentlessly called her by.

"Oh my deepest apologies. Perhaps something different then hm….Maybe Dessie!" Cora had smiled and clapped her hands together with pride.

"Dessie? I've never heard of that name before,"

"That's because I've invented just now, for you," She'd continued to giggle.

Just at that moment though, Lewis had to enter the scene. Cora had cleared her throat of laughter, and tried to act happy to see him, "Morning Hiram, I've just met Dessie and she's wonderful,"

"Dessie?" Lewis had questioned, as if he could not see Desdemona standing in front of him.

"Yes, that's what I've decided to call her. She likes it, it was own creation Dear," Cora tried to continue to flaunt her dampening pride.

"Dessie isn't a real name though," He pointed out, barely paying attention to the conversation.

"She prefers it to Mona though." Cora had touched his arm and smiled.

Lewis then had stopped blank in his trail and looked down at his wife, "I think I'll stick to Mona," He'd cockily informed, and then proceeded to walk away leaving Cora in tears.

"I think Bijou is a spectacular performer, don't you?" Maura deftly changed the subject.

"I agree," Desdemona answered, lulling herself out of her reminiscence.

"We're on right after this act sister," Maura then turned to stop her sister Eleanor, as she tried to exit.

"I'll be back in a moment's time. No worries." She gave a devilish grin before proceeding to leave.

Maura looked unconvinced but put up no further fight. She was sick of arguing with her uncontrollable older sister. Lately she'd just given up trying with her.

"Your sister seems something of a hellion," Desdemona boldly stated her opinion.

"You don't have the slightest idea what that woman puts me through. I love her, but she drives me up the wall."

"Imaginably so…Tell me something, what is this man Bijou like? I'm not much of a socialite, I much prefer to stay to myself, but lately I've decided to at least learn the simplest of things about the people I live with." Desdemona stealthy asked of her agenda.

"I've come to befriend him in the past few weeks . He's a rather feeble and shy man, but only draped in good intentions. He's a good soul with less than many social graces unfortunately. I find it something to marvel at though." Maura answered. "I have a feeling though, that he is not entirely honest. When I asked of his full name he stuttered like a young and guilty boy. I can only assume the worst of a changed identity…"

Desdemona gathered her statement and analyzed it fully. After completely utilizing Maura's information, Desdemona offered a polite grin, "Thank you, but pardon me." Desdemona excused herself; she now had a lead on something that she needed to further evaluate. All she needed was to do a bit of digging now.

Desdemona forced her way backstage, behind a long white sheet that concealed it from the audience. This was where everything happened swiftly between acts. It was a wild and rambunctious place with stressed out people running back and forth between costume changes and makeup retouches, as well as gathering the props necessary for their performances. It was so bustling and confused in fact, that everything would be an entire blur. No one would remember in the back of their minds, seeing Desdemona walk through at exactly 10:03 in the evening. Of course not. They were far too concerned with their own personal needs, busy worrying about making time cut-offs, being early for their cues, and remembering their whole rehearsed routine. It was the perfect target grounds for Desdemona, and she had just spotted her victim.

Lewis was standing with one of the newer members that Desdemona had yet to meet. The freak performance was still going on, and one of them, an abnormally short and small man was behind the curtain preparing for his part. Lewis helped him into his costume quickly, yelling, "Smalls, you have to be fast if you want a part. If you can't make you're cue, then you're out."

"It ain't smalls! Boss man, I ain't yer puppet." The frail, yet feisty man spit in the other direction in disgust of Lewis' lack of care.

"During you're act, you're smalls. Get that through your tiny skull," Lewis bent down and gently knocked on his forehead. The petite man called Smalls seemed ready to lunge at the arrogant bastard, but knew that it would put him out of a job, and refrained with haste.

"Now get out there," Lewis pushed him towards the opening that led o the stage area. Just as he turned around to walk out of the "backstage", Desdemona made sure to pick up her pace towards him. He was still in the process of revolving on his heals, not yet looking in front of him when Desdemona made her move to the unseeing man. Just as his body faced her's, she carefully bumped into his side. The awkward encounter set him off, and made him loose his footing for a second as he staggered back. Realizing whom it was that cllided with him suddenly made him less polite of the matter.

"Christ, Desdemona. Have you not done enough tonight?" He exclaimed with frustration and strutted away without fully accepting Desdemona's apology.

As soon as his back was turned her apologetic smile dropped and slowly formulated into a sinister grin. She looked down at her side. In her right hand was exactly what she wanted. A set of keys. Master keys. She now possessed the only known set that could open doors to every pen in the offstage area, perhaps even his office. She had a little over an hour to make her move. She assumed that with the shows close, Lewis would come looking for her.

She began to make her journey to the pen locking her precious tigers in captivity, located all the way at the back of the building in the "offstage" area, that housed all of the act's props and needs during their time not being used. She made sure to glide through the people politely and airily. Just as she was getting past the backstage place, she nearly crossed paths with the famous clown Bijou. Instead of rushing past him as if he were not there, like always, this time she made a bold move.

"Excellent work on the show tonight Bijou. You made those plates look like a work of art, spinning with grace, like a child's dradle. I was in awe for the entirety of your work. You are a glimmering spectacle within the domain of Lewis' work. Quite enigmatic, if you ask me." Desdemona put out a nimble statement to the man whom she'd yet to share an encounter with in a whole year's work.

"Well, quite the contrary. You, dear, are the enigmatic one. Your being is quite perplexing. Such an enchanting woman wandering about the halls each day, yet she dutifully attempts to avoid everyone for a whole slew of 400 some odd days. A common man like me could certainly not put out the courage to make the first word against an independent such as yourself. So tell me, to what do I owe the pleasure, Miss...Pardon but it seems in my lack of introduction, your name has slipped my mind." He collectedly formulated his introductory statement.

"It's Desdemona. Desdemona Cahn." Desdemona held out her hand to be shook. After a pleasantly firm shake, he boldly planted a warm kissed upon the top of her hand.

"How flattering, gentle sir, but I must be off now. The day has caused me to grow ill with sleep, I must retire. But only wished to give you congratulations on such a marvelous performance." Desdemona said a farewell before retreating. Perhaps that would be a good enough alibi for the moment being.

"But wait, Desdemona. Why how could I have forgotten a name that I so much admired? You're lucky to have such a strong and exotic title. Much like Shakespeare's Venetian beauty in Othello," He stopped her for a moment to let out the thought roaming through his delicate mind.

"My name is the Devil's," Desdemona fiercely rebutted.

"Excuse me?" Bijou asked in confusion.

"As lovely as Desdemona was in the English literature written by that famous poet, I am not her. I was not given my name to honor a dazzling character. I was named Desdemona because of the name's true meaning. Misery and ill-fate," Desdemona walked closer to the man and whispered into his ear, "That is who I am," before walking away.

"Dammit Cora! Open the door!" Lewis' rowdily screeched command rang through Cora's room as the frightened woman sat on her bed, clutching her hands over her ears while weeping.

"Go away Lewis! I'm not feeling well," She cried.

"One lousy slap is the determining factor of your disobedience in all of this? I thought you'd endured worse, woman. Or is someone else making you this way?"Lewis taunted blindly, knowing exactly how to hit his wife's soft spot.

"I pray you just leave me be!" She screamed so loudly that her voice cracked from strain and throat clenching tears.

"I swear to you woman, I will break this door down! After that bitch's messy act I absolutely need you to perform tonight." Lewis informed, referring to Desdemona's revolting tiger finale.

After a moment of silence, only hearing Cora's shushed sobs and sniffling, Lewis began to swivel the knob and then pound on the door so fiercely that Cora jumped with fright. She could hear the splintering of the thin plywood barrier as Lewis pushed his body up against it. Cora stood up from her spot on the small cot and tried desperately to hide, but the room was merely a closet sized resting quarter. It contained a loft bed, a closet for all of her circus outfits, and a vanity set so she could apply her makeup before her performances as the circus' tightrope walker.

Finally after Lewis' attempts the rusted bolts on the door gave in, and it split open, allowing him to enter freely. Cora let out a terror-stricken squeal, cowering in the corner of the room like a child. Lewis closed the broken door behind him to insure that no one could see what he was about to do. He watched Cora with a sinful eye, enjoying her pain to some extent. He soaked in her tear-stained face, contorting into hideous expressions as she let her emotions through. He loved her helplessness. He relished it as if it were a happy childhood memory. He walked slowly up to her, to add to her misery. He even smirked at her appalling appearance. Once extremely close to her face, he began to squat down to be at her height, since she was sprawled out of the ground and pushed up against the wall. Cora closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to face him, but he was still there...Taunting her like always. He had to be the victorious one. He couldn't stand to let Cora be the winner of course. He let out a single chuckle and then pushed back a lock of her beautifully wavy blonde hair.

"Now, are you gonna put on your pretty outfit, and make those people happy? What do say? For me?" Lewis feigned kind-heartedness.

"...No," She muttered, still looking away from him, drenched in her tears.

"And why not?" He stroked her face again, "Still feeling under the weather? Or was that just a ruse?"

"I won't do it Lewis. Not tonight,"She courageously looked up at him, on her hands and knees now. Their eyes connected for an awkward moment before Lewis stood up and readjusted his work pants after they'd bunched up from his position.

"Fine then," He answered, appearing to be walking away while scratching at his chin. " I guess I'll just have to go on without you," Lewis whirled around and slapped her with all of his might.

The surprising blow sent her reeling to the side. The wind was knocked completely out of her frail body. She remained with her chest to the ground, stunned and in pain from the stinging hit. She attempted to lift herself without much luck. Instead of trying again she just let her eyes water as she continued to nurse her face where he'd hit her earlier as well. Lewis stood back a moment, letting her wallow in pity. Then he continued his attack, grabbing her off of the floor beside the bed and throwing her into the middle of the room. She laid motionless like a dead body. The only reason he knew she was still alive was from her obnoxious wailing.

"You worthy ninny. Do you think I married you so you could set there on your arse all day? I saw your talent and I wanted to harness it. To my advantage you were at least easy on the eyes and average in bed. But that doesn't always satisfy my cravings." He stood above her, making her all the more powerless.

Cora then tried to squirm away. Her desperate attempt made Lewis giddy. He hung his head back in a monet's laughter and then wrapped his brutish hands around her slender ankles. Once his grip was firm, he tugged her back. Her body slid across the ground, and she shouted in pain. Luckily she had a rather long gown on, or else her knees would've been torn to pieces. In the act of pulling her back towards him, Lewis flipped her over so that her face was to his.

"Don't you try to escape from me, wench." Lewis slapped her once more across her other cheek.

Cora instantaneously cupped the newly harmed body tensed from the trauma, making it hard to breathe. Ashe began hyperventilating, Lewis knew it was a good time to stop. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with a handkerchief from his pocket, and tried to regain his breath before speaking.

"Don't think that I won't be back to finish my work later. First, I've got to save my show." Lewis huffed in exhaustion. For added thrill, he gave her a good kick to her abdomen. She keeled over, hugging her torso tightly to protect her vital organs. "As soon as I put in it your friend's mind that she ain't the boss of this here town. I hope you don't mind me getting a little bit physical with her." Lewis whispered in her ear.

She didn't so much as cringe at his stale breath though, in fact she smirked just as he had. Through the pain she murmured, "You'll never touch a hair on her head. You fear her. As many do. And there's a good reason for that. She's plucky. And she doesn't take your shit, Lewis. You think that those tigers was an accident? You're blind with stupidity then. She can control those creatures as well as you wish you could control me."

"I suggest you hush up before I kick your teeth in," Lewis stopped her by grabbing her cheeks and squeezing her mouth closed, he then forcibly threw her head to the side and walked to the doorway.

"I hope that when I return I find you right where I left you. In a squalor of your own tears, rolling about the floor like a whore." Lewis stood in the light that flooded into the dark room, retying his bow. He barely even turned his head back to look at her before exiting. She didn't mean enough to him. She barely meant anything at all. Just another act in his show.

Desdemona snuck through the darkened offstage, keeping as quiet as possible. She found her way to the tiger pen and glided her fingers over the metal blindly. Lucifer's wet nose popped up, nudging her fingertips in anticipation of affection. Desdemona was in a rush though, she continued making her way through the blackness until her fingers felt the lock. Once she was in front of it she carefully held the keys up to her face. Lewis had a system for easily figuring out which key went where, and Desdemona frequently paid close attention. Each key had a number engraved into it, and Lewis had memorized which number went with each area. But cleverly so had Desdemona. She ran her fingers up and down the sleek metal in hopes of recognizing which key was engraved with the number seven, which would unlock the door. Desdemona continued to examine each to the best of her ability when a sudden alarm of approaching footsteps and frequent giggles caused her to switch courses. She couldn't be seen by anyone. She needed a good hiding spot, and she knew just where. Just a few paces behind her would be the door to Lewis' offstage office. She knew that the very first key would allow her access to the closet sized haven, disguising her from the impending intruder. She quickly ran to the door and made contact with the knob. Then as swiftly as possible, with minimal fumbling she let herself in.

Desdemona gripped the wooden frame of the door as she heard the voices, then she slowly opened it, just a peep at first. Then she let one eye fall in between the crack, allowing her to see outside to make sure no one was there. Just as she was about to open it completely, someone barged into the darkened offstage.

"Come on, we have a few minutes before curtain," A female voice, loud and shrewd, rang off through the darkness. Desdemona continued to monitor through a barely existent crevice in the door. It was hard to see without any form of light, but by those god-awful accents, she knew it was the brother and sister from Brooklyn.

"Bonnie, can it. You're being too loud." The brother said, trying to whisper.

"Oh please Cyrus." Bonnie grabbed him around his waist, "Everyone's too busy running around like a mad man to be concerned with the offstage. And plus those smelly tigers and horses, and whatever other animals living in here, will cover up our screams of joy. It's as dark as death in this room."

"Why are we not doing this in our room, like we do every other time?" Cyrus moaned as she glided her fingers up and down his unclothed torso.

"Because that idiot wife of Lewis is in there bawling her eyes out like a sad puppy that's just been kicked in the ribs." She continued rubbing him.

Desdemona kept her head turned away, uncomfortable with the groaning that emanated around her. Even though she knew what they were doing was wrong, she couldn't find a place for judgment. She too was an adulterer of sinful things. A woman with a woman would be less acceptable than a brother penetrating his own sister's unwed innocence.

Desdemona bravely peeked through the space again, she could only see Cyrus from behind, thrusting his body on hers as she laid on top of a small table. She counted the seconds, wishing they'd just finish their business so she could return to her business before her opportunity was soiled. After a few minutes of trying her best to stay completely still and quiet Desdemona's agony as a witness to the uncomfortable act was tended to.

"Where are the goddamned New Yorkers!?" An exclamation from the boss man sounded out so loudly with such anger that it made the two kids jump in fright.

"C'mon! We gotta go!" Bonnie slapped her brother's arm so he'd pull out.

She then quickly slipped her undergarments back on as Cyrus pulled up his pants, then they both scurried off. Desdemona exhaled with relief. Once she was certain they were gone she reached up above her to pull the cord that would turn the light bulb inside of the office on. The entire room became dimly lit, just enough for Desdemona to maneuver more comfortably. Desdemona planned to leave right away so she could finish all of her preparations in time, but something caught her eye before she could exit. Out of the corner of her eye she saw it. A stack of papers, each encased in a cream colored folded over binding. Desdemona's curiosity took over. She walked over to them and began to finger through the hefty pile. Each section had a name written in black ink on the cover. Some had full names printed on them like Evelyn King, then others had more simple titles on them such as Norma and Loor. Desdemona recognized most of the names, even though she'd yet to be introduced to these people. She heard and saw more than she interacted. Even so, she stumbled across one file that had a completely unfamiliar name on it: Daniel Taylor. Desdemona flipped it open, and the first thing inside was an image of Bijou. It made complete sense to her in that very moment. Everything about the man was unlocked by this one tid bit of information. Desdemona grinned and stuffed the file under her arm, but directly under it was something of interest. Desdemona Cahn. Her own file sat in front of her, taunting her with all of it's contents. Desdemona lifted it up and began to flip through the information. He didn't have much on her, but inside of it were some wild conspiracy theories written down. Lewis was trying to solve her, as if she were a great mystery in need of sleuth work. Everything written down was entirely wrong luckily, but now she had even more leverage to use against Lewis.

Desdemona replaced the file in the stack and then turned the light off, still holding Bijou's file under her arm. She locked the door back up and then placed the file in safe keeping inside a contraption on top of the table until after her work was finished. Desdemona fought through the dark again, this time successfully uninterrupted when attempting to unlock the cage. She forced her way inside, as if invisible to the unphased tigers, who remained separated from each other, and turned the light bulb that hung in the center of the pen from the ceiling on by tugging the long rope cord that connected to the base. A radius of the oval shaped pen was lit. Desdemona stood for a moment observing the scene, preparing each step of her plan, and executing it all out in her mind. She had to be smooth. She had no room for errors. And of course, once the act was done, she'd need to find a quick hand to remove the evidence. She watched Lilith clean her big white paws, and imagined her cleaning a thick crimson stain off of them.

Desdemona walked over to her and knelt down beside her. She had a moment to spare as she waited for her boss to surface, so she began gently reassuring Lilith. First by petting her fur, making long strokes against the soft and plush white and black striped fur. She smiled as Lilith slowly began purring, closing her light blue eyes to fully soak in the enjoyment of the calming massage. Desdemona couldn't help but admire this. It was something about animals that she so respected. Unlike humans, who wasted perfect moments with pettiness and took for granted the simplicities in life, animals like Lilith and Lucifer had no need for extraneous emotions and revolved around modesty. Would a human being take pride in the fact that someone was offering them such a simple gesture as basic contact? Most would turn it around and be greedy, wanting even more.

"You know you're commands Lil. We've worked on this. I need you to be absolutely perfect tonight,," Desdemona whispered into her twitching ear before unclicking the chain around her right paw, but leaving the chain near her to make the allusion that she was still tied up. Just as Desdemona was about to stand up, she was caught off guard by an unexpected voice.

"Talking to the tigers? Or to yourself?"

Desdemona quickly looked up, immediately knowing it wasn't Lewis. As she connected with the figure, she smiled briefly, looking down at her bare feet for a moment, "Just the tigers, I need someone to talk to," She played it off to the sweet woman standing outside of the cage in her night clothes. She was getting so old, just within the past year that Desdemona had known her. It was the illness. Everyone could tell. It was worsening with each day.

"You always have me to talk to, young lady," She grinned.

"Oh, so I take it your memory is doing well today?" Desdemona kicked her feet around in the sand, and began walking closer towards Blanche, who was now at the closed gate.

"For now at least." She shrugged.

"It's late Blanche. Shouldn't you be in bed?" Desdemona tried to be as polite as possible while trying to get her away from the area. She couldn't have anything foil her plan now. Not even the dear confused woman.

"I was, I was. That is until Mr. Lewis came inside my room. He done said that I...That I lost his master keys. Now, how is it that you got in there all by yourself? I know I ain't got the bestest brain, but I don't recall lending them to you," Blanche feistily stated, folding her arms and raising her eyebrows to animate her point.

"Damn…" Desdemona let her body go slack with feigned disappointed, "I'll admitted, I was hoping you'd be forgetful tonight. I needed to spend the night training after my botched performance. I knew Lewis wouldn't allow it, I had to take matters into my own hands." She quickly concocted the lie.

"Well the Mister is quite furious, he'll come looking and I don't want to know what'll happen when he finds you. How 'bout you come out of there," Blanche motioned, speaking in her heavy southern articulate.

Desdemona walked out of the cage, closing the gate behind her. She ambled toward Blanche in her flowy nightgown and pushed her messy curls out of her face once standing in front of the watched the genuine woman smile at her face. No matter what she did this woman always had something positive to give her. She was what every mother should be, and what hers never was. Suddenly that brilliant smile began to fade though. Desdemona watched with confusion as Blanche's glowing expression turned into a blank look.

"Blanche?" Desdemona placed a caring hand on her shoulder. The woman looked around, appearing distraught and as if she had no prior knowledge of her current whereabouts. Her eyes darted around furiously as her mouth hung open in disorientation.

"Blanche, how I about I take you to your room now?" Desdemona clasped both of her hands around one of the older woman's and spoke in gentle composure.

Blanche scratched at her sandy blonde hair and nodded her head, even though she still clearly was still in a daze of lost memory.

Desdemona led the slow woman down the corridor and straight into her tiny bedroom. She carefully helped her sit down onto her cot and then laid her down upon her pillow, proceeding to pull her blanket up to her neck. The exhausted woman closed her eyes immediately on impact with the soft pillow. Desdemona tucked her in better, and kissed her wrinkled forehead.

"Goodnight Blanche. It'll all be better in the morning," She whispered.

Just as Desdemona was about to exit the room, she heard Blanche's sleep-stricken voice from behind her.

"He's not all bad you know,"

"What are you talking about you silly old bat?" Desdemona mocked playfully in a way which Blanche never took offense to.

"That Lewis fella,"

"What brought about that comment?" Desdemona asked in astoundment.

"I know how much you hate him. And better yet, I know what plan on doing to him. You're going to kill him," Blanche was now sitting up in the small twin bed.

Desdemona was so dumbfounded by this simple minded woman's logic and wise tongue. How ever she could've depicted it when no one else had even the slightest idea of her premeditation?

"Don't look so frightened. I won't stop you. In fact, I don't blame you. I might be slower than everyone else around here, but I notice things. And those things aren't lost forever once they go away. They come back, just in fragments, from time to time." Blanche stated as Desdemona rejoined her place at the side of her bed.

"What is it that you're remembering?" Desdemona genuinely asked with wonder.

"Some times at night, as you do, he comes into my room. Usually when no ones around. He wakes from my tender sleep when he wishes to talk. And others, when I hear the door creak open, I pretend I am fast asleep and he will sit on the edge of my bed for awhile, then kiss me on my forehead and leave." She restated that information with a furrowed brow.

"Whyever would he do such a thing?"Desdemona grew closer and closer with each new word from Blanche, anxious for more.

"I've not a clue. Can't seem to remember what ever he would talk about. It just escapes me. Wish I could be of more help." Blanche smiled.

"I must go Blanche," Desdemona touched the woman's forearm gently.

"You do the same as he. You kiss my forehead, touch my arm, so such nice things. Only difference is, during the day you don't call me a clodhopper, or force me into mindless work for your own benefit. You're kinder than he."

"I am no kinder than a injured wolf, cornered by a hunter. They might seem helpless at the time, but when too close you'll find that they'd rip you to shreds." Desdemona revealed.

"What are you saying now? You're implying that you are falsely kind to me?" Blanche seemed offended.

"No, no. I feel partial to only certain people. Lewis is not one of them. I care for those people that are called freaks. It's the normal ones that build the vile growing in my stomach. I wish to help them all." Desdemona cleared herself.

"Like that pretty little thing married to Lewis?" Blanche dryly fired back. Desdemona receded a bit.

"You wanna know what you're trouble is? You think that you know everything. In reality, you know nothing of this place and its people. It'd do you some good to get yourself educated." Blanche kept talking as Desdemona, frustrated, walked away.

"Good night Blanche. This time I must truly leave. I'm on a strict scheduling tonight Dearest," She giggled and then strutted away, closing the door to her friend's room. But on her way back to the tigers, where she would continue to anticipate Lewis' arrival, she stopped next to Cora's aside room, tempted to enter just for a minute. In the she decided not to risk it, soon enough she'd have no need to sneak around, because no one would be stopping her.

Desdemona sat on a chair inside the tiger pen later that night, counting down the minutes until Lewis would arrive. She had faith that he would. Desdemona knew that Lewis would take advantage of any mistake she made. He loved to belittle her. He suspected that she was not the quiet and innocent girl that she always appeared to be, but he had no proof, therefore all he could do was try to unveil the truth at any given opportunity. Too bad Desdemona was much more cunning than he. She could evade the smallest fraction of a matter. She'd been doing it her whole life, and practice always makes perfect.

Desdemona continued to wait, paying no attention to time. The lightbulb above the pen, which was the only illuminated light within the entire tent, began to buzz and flicker. Desdemona knew that by now the show was long over, and that most everything had been cleaned up and put away until the next night. Where was Lewis then? Hopefully not hurting her precious gem. Her thoughts raged until finally she convinced herself to let it all go. Just let it go. Detach. Hide everything away from him. Conceal your true emotions. It's the only way to fight him. And it's the only way to win against him. With one deep, cleansing exhale she did so. Her mind was entirely cleared. And now it was entirely fixated on one thing and one thing only. She looked down at the ground, while fiddled with a loose string on her nightgown skirt. Her loose chestnut brown curls fell on her face. She blew one away and then was caught off guard by a voice descending from the shadows surrounding the cage.

"It's rather late for you to be awake still," She heard his voice beckon from the side. He'd made the first move.

"I could say the same of you. The ringmaster needs more sleep than a humble woman." Desdemona fired, greeting her foe with her dark eyes.

"We needn't fight anymore, Desdemona. I just wish to discuss the happenings of tonight's show." He walked closer to the cage and stood humbly in a white undershirt and dress pants.

"Happenings so you say,"

"I'm sure it was all just a mistake. A goof in your training...But certainly you know that I cannot have two tigers incestuously fornicating in front of my audience. There were children watching." Lewis let out his inner rage at Desdemona's stubbornness.

"Incestuously? Funny word choice, since they aren't even truly brother and sister. You just made that one up to add to your stupid image of the 'family carnival'." Desdemona stood from her chair and mocked, "They're hardly the only incest going on around here," She then whispered under her breath, too low for Lewis to hear fully.

"What was that?" He yelled, inferring of her last statement, "Perhaps, you should just come out of there so we can talk properly."

"I'm not coming out." She turned her head to him as she wandered the cage, kicking up dust with her bare feet. "You can come in,"

"Psh," He laughed, "I'd have to be a mad man,"

"You know very well that I have full control over them, they wouldn't hurt you unless I said so," She stopped dead in her tracks and widened her eyes at him.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Lewis remarked, "And besides, if you're so in control then how come your tiger mounted the other? Unless of course, you told him to?" Lewis questioned rhetorically.

"And why would I do that?" She sent him a disgusted face from his accusation.

"How should I know?"

Desdemona wandered over to Lucifer, whom was located on the far left of the cage, opposite of Lilith. She squatted down next to him and stoked the sleeping creature. He purred in his sleep and then let out a long yawn. Desdemona enjoyed the long awkward pause of silence between the two. It made her feel in control. Now was the moment to enact his fatal mistake.

"Either you come in or we continue to shout to each other. Besides, you have nothing to worry about. I have the tiger chained up for their own good tonight. Wouldn't want them humping all through the night." Desdemona continued her mockery as she held up the chains for Lewis to see.

"Fine then. I'm through trying to barter with you. You are a woman of no reason. All I require is to obtain the truth about you and then we may continue to go about our days with as little contact as possible. Just how we both like it."

Lewis walked up to the gate entrance of the cage and reluctantly forced the door open. Stepping inside was his biggest challenge. It was different from when Lewis had brought the two home as young motherless cubs, sailed all the way in from Russia. They were so harmless then. So feeble and small. Now they were great beasts with long fangs and sharp talons. Lewis dragged in another chair, expecting a fairly lengthy conversation between the two. His legs were already aching from a long day's work. The least he could do was sit, since he was already losing precious sleep. He dragged a chair through the dust to accompany Desdemona, wear hers was set up. He had a shady feeling to the whole situation, but he was going to prove his wife wrong. He wasn't afraid of this girl. Not a lick. She was just a woman. A woman for Christ's sake. He could not possibly fear anything of the female gender. That would be preposterous.

The chair rattled as he clumsily let it slip from his grip at the point where he wished to be seated, then he pulled his pants up as he sat upon the hard stool, and looked into Desdemona's eyes. They were only filled with hatred and evil. She was a godless woman. A sinner and a freak. He hated her the moment he saw her. If she wasn't such a moneymaker, he would've never let her stay.

"It's abundantly clear that neither of us like the other," Lewis started. Desdemona loved this. She absorbed his opening gambit like sunlight, soaking in each drop of his petty words as if they were lyrical.

"Is that so?" She rebutted with a rhetoric.

"I won't evade the truth of the matter. We don't get along, but I won't let it get the best of me. You are a pretty talented hussy, but I will not tolerate the vulgar that is going on," He kept his composure, crossing his legs and leaning back in the chair.

"I can't control everything that the tigers do,"

"I am not talking about them!" Lewis bellowed loudly with a force so mighty that his face grew red and his hair fell out of place, "I don't know what kind of stunt you are pulling with my wife, but I will not tolerate it. I will not stand for that kind of vulgar. Whyever would she stoop to protectin' you over her own husband. Have you no decency? Have you no morality , you disgusting insolent little monster? What Bible hath your eyes even laid upon?" His southern twang rang through the air.

"I have no use of any Bible….Sir," She responded, unchanged with one eyebrow raised.

"Here we go again...Off on the wrong foot. I tried to avoid this. I don't know where you

came from and frankly I don't care. I just want to understand. Help me understand what makes you this way." He tried to change the mood of their conversation.

"You don't know a thing about me, do you?"

"I can only assume with the little information you've given me to work with,"

"Let me hear it," She smirked.

Lewis didn't answer for a moment, he just looked off into the distance, smiling. Then he appeared to change the subject by saying, "This is the exact location where we first met. When I first found you. I had a gun ready, fearing that some wild animal had found its way into the tiger pen to devour them when they were just defenseless cubs. But then I saw you sitting there, in the dim light. You were just petting them both as if you belonged there. I got up as close as I could to the pen without entering, and thats when I saw the blood. I first spotted it on the snow white fur of the fuzzy tigers, and afraid that you'd hurt them somehow. But I quickly realized you were the source, covered in it. You looked up, with a smear of red on your forehead. But you said nothing. No words of explanation. You must've been in shock. It wasn't 'til later, after you'd slept that you explained what happened. A heartwrenching pray tell of your family's murder. Robbers breaking into your house, killing your Ma and Pa fist, then your young sister. Then leaving you for dead. That damaged and innocent girl with the affinity for tigers was the reason I without a doubt allowed you into my business. But what you've turned out to be is less than tolerable,"

"So explain the reason for my treachery," Desdemona toyed.

"Well it's clear to me. You just want a family. Yours was torn away from you so demonically. You lack the sisterly bond, so you've attached to my wife. You care to Blanche as if she were your own sick mother. But now, because of the thieves, you distrust men. That is why you hate me, and basically every other person. You distrust those that you are not comfortable with. You shut yourself out. From fear I presume. There's no need to act stronger than you are. You're safe in this place. Those freaks are all harmless."

"You're a pretty perceptive man, Mr. Lewis," Desdemona stood up and paced, "And that entire story which you've just conjecture is plausible enough. Quaint, but missing some details. The ones fatal fault in the entirety of it though, is that the reason why I was covered in blood that night was not because of a robbery attack on my home. Peculiar that the amount of blood I was covered in could not be traced back to any injury to my own self...Reason being, I was never attacked by savants . The truth of the matter is _I_killed my sister, Agnes. I even had to paralyze my father with a knife to the back to keep him from stopping me. They thought they could lock me in a dungeon while parading around that half-wit.

"The second that they realized I was different, they stripped me of my humanity and treated me like an animal. Wasn't I always ones at heart though? Perhaps that's why they listen to me. Because I'm one of them. Well, isn't it all just hypocrisy? Humans are animals too, you know. Mammals, just like dogs or bears or even tigers. Only difference is, we've better developed. Is it even better though? To live in a society where we're not accepted because we appear to be strange. How truly foolish. Just like Agnes always was. She didn't come about 'til I was nearly twelve. I became very bitter of her existence. She was born the favorite, even though I had over a decade on her. Once she was a toddler, she began following me around like a puppy. I gave her fair warning though. I told her to stay away from me. Said she'd get hurt. Did she listen though? Of course not. She was too stupid.

"One day, when I was out in the desert, playing by myself as always...She came over to me. She always blabbered in her annoying little voice. I couldn't take it. I spotted a rattle snake slither by. Somehow it knew how I wanted her hurt. It passed me by and latched onto her. I could hear it hiss as she cried in pain. I did nothing. And that's why my parents condemned me. Kept me trapped in the basement like a prisoner. That's why I killed her when I could. It took half my life to escape my dungeon, but when I did...Immediately, I did what she deserved. Left her disfigured with only ounces of life left in her. My mother screamed in horror when she saw, so my father came at me. I left him impaled on the ground and didn't look back. I was free. I just kept running, completely alone and without anything but the clothes on my body. I wandered 'til it was so dark that I couldn't see a speck, and then in the distance I saw your tent lit up…"

Lewis was completely mortified by her account. Stricken with horror at the acts the girl claimed to have committed. Even more astounded that she'd been living carefree within the parameters of his business and home for over a year without him detecting her murderous rage. His first instinct was to get up and run to the door, but as he did Desdemona moved towards the giant cat and unlocked his chain.

"Try it and I slip him the command to use you as catnip." She informed of the threat.

Lewis gulped and stood still. Desdemona was glad that he was being cooperative. She figured he'd be a fool and disregard her completely. Now he was in the position she wanted.

"You see that's the problem with you men…." Desdemona threw her head back in a dark and sinister laughter, "Always underestimating the females."  
Desdemona's words set off the reaction. Lilith roared and growled from her spot in the cage, standing on her hind legs as she did so. Lewis looked up at her in terror, realizing what Desdemona's statement actually meant. The tigress came ripping through the practice stadium towards him. He couldn't run if he tried. She grabbed him and began her attack.

"You see, its reverse of what people always assume. The female tigers are the breadwinners of the family. They do the hunting, the killing, the attacking, the protecting. The male tigers fear them, and not the other way around," Desdemona casually stated as Lewis screamed in pain and Lilith continued her devouring of the live man.

"Go," She then said to Lucifer, throwing his chain aside, for him to join his mate in an evening snack.


	3. Episode 2 part 1: New Management

Episode 2 part 1: New Management

Desdemona watched with intensity as her faithful servants tore apart their owner and original rescuer. She stood unchanged, completely consumed by the image she was seeing before. Her body coursed with adrenaline. She could feel it pumping through her chest and swimming in her veins. It was a riveting feeling. The feeling of a perfect _kill_. The sound of Lewis' last girlish shrieks. His calling out to her for help. It was overwhelmingly satisfying. And the fact that she was able to resist his commands for help was even better. Blood was spewing, the sound of the tigers growling and clicking their jaws as Lewis's very being was torn asunder filled the cage. And when it was over, when Lewis was long gone and all that remained was his blood skeleton with tiny fragments of flesh remaining upon, the tigers backed away filled to the brim with their meal. Each licked their lips, cleaning up the blood that stained their precious fur. It was just how Desdemona imagined. Her hopes had been completely fulfilled.

A lake-sized puddle of blood sat directly in the middle of the cage. Desdemona strutted towards it. She hovered above the red sea, staring into her shadowy reflection in the pool of liquid. She felt it appropriate to get her last thoughts off her chest to the man. Even though she knew he was no longer there.

"You, Lewis, messed with the wrong woman. And no, I'm not talking about me. I mean your wife. Cora...Remember her? Or were you too busy fornicating with other women and then slapping her around for extra fun? She was so desperate for change. For someone different from you, that she actually fell for me. What hogwash. I am filth. Just as you. Only difference is, I channel my filthiness towards a good cause. I'm going to help those 'freaks' that you parade around like disgusting vermin. They're people too you know. I'm a person as well. I know I don't act like one, but I still am. And just because I'm strong enough to endure pain, doesn't mean I deserved it, asshole." Desdemona spit into the only thing that still belonged to Hiram Lewis, his own blood.

After this, Desdemona dragged both chairs back out of the cage and then called out to a man lurking in the shadows of the area, hiding out in the cleanware cabinet, a place that was basically his home. This man was an odd one. He would certainly make a great addition to the "freak show" but Lewis didn't use him. This man barely talked. He knew not of his own name or origin. He was unkempt and frightening. Ever since he arrived Lewis had used him as the circus maid, cleaning up all the messes. It was as if it were his only talent. Desdemona could barely help this loner. When she asked why Lewis called him Creeper instead of by his real name, he replied with "I don't have one," and walked away. He'd grown accustomed to the title, even corrected other people when they _didn't _use it, so asked Desdemona's best interests, she continued to call him by it.

"Creeper, I apologize for this, but would you mind disposing of that mess for me? I'll help you clean up, I just need to be rid of the...body," Desdemona ran up to him, and grabbed his forearms, speaking directly to him.

He looked deep into her eyes for a moment and then asked, "Does this mean you're my new master?"

"Master?" She repeated.

"My new Lewis. I have to work for someone." He expanded.

"I suppose so."

As Desdemona tried to clean up all of the blood, Creeper evened out the turf, covering the blood drenched dust with a new layer of sand. He pulled the body out of the pen, and took it into his work closet. Desdemona stood in the doorway watching him work. With an old hatchet, he chopped the bones and tiny muscle and flesh tidbits into finer pieces, filling the metal mop pails with the remains. Once every last bit of Lewis was crammed into a bucket, Creeper turned to Desdemona for her approval. She nodded, giving him the signal to carry on with his work. And like that, a murder most fowl was completely gone. Vanished. She was now innocent of the crime. Who's to say she ever was guilty? Lewis was the dastardly fool that willingly entered a pen containing two fearsome tigers.

After watching Creeper exit the offstage area and leave the tent entirely, to dispose of the blood and bones, Desdemona ran to find Cora. She knew she'd be in her aside room still. She requested her to stay there for the night, until it was all over. Desdemona stopped in front of the door and then knocked three times, whispering that it was her. She got no response and figured that Cora had fallen asleep. Desdemona quietly opened the door and walked inside. She first turned her eyes towards the bed, adjusting to the total darkness, but knew that there was no one occupying it. That was when she saw a lifeless body on the floor. Assuming the worst, Desdemona knelt beside her, calling her name while gently shaking her.

"Huh…" Cora muttered in a drunken-like stupor.

"Oh thank God," Desdemona sighed with relief knowing now that she was alive.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Desdemona acquired an answer for the strange behavior.

"He...He told me to stay here," She answered feebly.

"He's gone now. He'll never hurt you again." Desdemona assured her.

"It's over?" She asked to be certain.

"Yes. And now this is our empire," Desdemona clasped her hand lovingly, tears welling up in her eyes, "We can finally be free,"

"But...Clark," Cora murmured, still pained and drowsy.

"I can deal with him. He's weak. Weaker than Hiram, and look how easy that was,"

"You never call him Hiram,"

"None of that matters anymore. I will take down anyone who stands in our way, Cora. That's the point in fact. I will fight for us. We will be together. No one can cross us now. I'm the new ringleader of this show." Desdemona had it all figured out.

"You can't Dessie. You don't have the rights. It'll be messy. Clark desperately wants that spot." Cora came to.

"Not as much as something else that he wants. I have leverage. And I have a signed document,"

"However did you get that?" Cora wondered.

"A little bit of snooping… I got into Lewis' office. I have exclusive rights now to every goddamned piece of parchment in this place. I plan on reading up on the people. Starting with Bijou. I see an ally in him. He can be used to my advantage." She answered with certainty.

"Dessie?"

"What is it, love?" She leaned closer.

"Stay here tonight," She gulped, begin to shiver.

"Of course. C'mon now, let's get you into bed," Desdemona groaned as she pulled Cora's limp body up off of the ground.

Cora nearly fell onto the bed, once she was close to it. Once her head hit the pillow, she was unconscious...Just as Blanche had been.

"Goodnight my Darling," Desdemona pushed Cora's white blonde hair back to kiss her neck. "It'll all be different in the morning."


	4. Episode 2 part 2: New Management

Episode 2: New Management

Morning came rather quickly after most of Desdemona and Cora's evening had been stolen away. Unsurprisingly, without Lewis' reinforcement, the women slept past their normal wakeup time. The only reason they even awoke at all was because of a loud knock at the door. Cora, disrupted from her peaceful sleep, all but lunged from the bed in fright.

"Mr. Lewis, are you in there?" A familiar voice called out in search.

"It's Bijou, answer the door," Desdemona whispered, and then retreated to the corner hidden from the door's view to hide.

"No, he isn't," Cora answered audibly while running to answer the door before he could allow himself in.

Upon opening it, Desdemona's identification was confirmed; it indeed was the clown master, out of costume.

"Pardon me, Ma'am. I didn't mean to disturb your slumber, it's just that your husband hasn't yet surface today. I thought perhaps he was in here with you," Bijou said in his normal polite, but terribly shy and uncomfortable manner.

Bijou's bright and innocent smile suddenly vanished as it came to his attention that Cora's normal shining appearance had been put on a damper due to large bluish ovals and reddish marks along the surface of her fair skin, "My, what's happened to your face? It's all bruised up,"

"Oh, your concern is quite kind, but it's nothing." She feebly answered, rubbing a hand against her cheek.

"Was it him that hurt you?" Bijou stepped closer with growing concern.

Cora's heart fluttered with nerves. She felt a dribble of sweat drip down her neck. Should she answer truthfully? What if Desdemona didn't want her to? She was too conflicted, For just a split second, she looked to her for approval, but Bijou had caught this brief glance.

"Who is in there with you? Is it him? Harming a woman! It's profound. Evil. I wish to speak to him," He placed a powerful hand on the partially opened door as he passionately spoke, in hopes of looking into the room to find the assailant.

Cora tried to fight him back so he could not enter, but he pushed his way inside without even asking for permission. Desdemona and Bijou's eyes then caught each others. Desdemona had a fraction of a moment to come up with a good enough story, or her plan would crumble to pieces before she could even begin.

"What's going on here?" Bijou asked, breathing heavily as he pushed back a strand of dark, greased black hair that had fallen into the frame of his face during the struggle.

"If Lewis is truly missing, it isn't either of our faults. I was here all night, consoling the lady. That man hit on her. I heard her crying and came in to find her on the cold ground as that monster stood above her without remorse. I told him I'd have him thrown out of business or, worse, send in the police. He ran off after that. Mrs. Lewis begged me to stay at her side. She was bloodied and badly beaten, and so she was fearful and pained. I made sure she was safe throughout the night, and we have yet left the room since." Desdemona conjured up a truly brilliant and believable lie.

"So you're suggesting that he fled to evade prosecution?" Bijou asked, still panting a bit and now sweating profusely from the intense heat as well as the earlier struggle that had yet wore off.

"Perhaps. Have they opened the Carnivale despite the disappearance?" Desdemona responded as Cora stood frozen in the corner.

"Clark did. The crowd was enormous. Too many to turn down. We couldn't refuse them. After last night's show, they were all so interested in seeing the freaks again," He answered.

"How disgusting…" Desdemona muttered under her breath, whisking a messy strand of brown hair out of her face. "I suggest you go question Clark. The two are business partners, he may know more of the disappearance than us. In the meantime, I will take the missus to examine Lewis' private corridors. See if we can't find any missing items. If he did flee, he had to have taken something along for the road,"

"Very smart thinking, milady," Bijou smiled, "Report to me any finding. I will reconnect with you at noon. And you are still in the show. The show must go on as planned even if Lewis doesn't reappear before opening curtain. We will have a replacement leader fill in if need be," 

"Replacement leader?" Desdemona asked.

"Why yes, Lewis has a secret document that clarifies who would control his place if he were ever to run into trouble. I'd assume it to be Clark," Bijou guessed. Desdemona hardly needed any explanation though. She had been one step ahead of that. In fact, she even forged Lewis's signature unto a document of her own concoction; one that states that she is to be the replacement ring leader whenever Lewis steps out. Just the perfect leverage to turn Clark against Lewis once and for all. Now that Lewis was out of the picture, she could have the circus as her own. Just as she wished. And anyone who stood in her way would be torn down by her reign. She had the force and the means after all.

"I will look for said document," Desdemona announced. 

"Very well, until then," He saluted and then left the two ladies to their business.


	5. Episode 2 part 3: New Management

Desdemona and Cora stood near each other in the center of the stage later that day. Surrounding them was every other member of the circus, all awaiting the arrival of Clark and Bijou. They knew something strange was going on within the conglomerate, so the noise level was incredibly high from persistent chattering. Desdemona and Cora tried to be as quiet as possible as they spoke though; they couldn't let anyone notice them.

"We can pull this off," Desdemona assured, "I have the document. I'm going to announce it now. Soon the circus will be ours."

"You should've made it addressed to me. I could've handed the power down to you. It would be less suspicious." Cora announced with worry.

"That doesn't matter. I have leverage on Clark. Files. With important information on everyone here. They can't touch us now," Desdemona turned towards her to inform.

"Listen up everybody!" A loud booming voice echoed through all the chaotic small talk. Everyone turned towards the new speaker.

In front of them, in the normal male attire for out of performance time (A white, form-fitted undershirt and black slacks), stood the tall and muscular secondary leader. He was a grim man. He had very short brown hair with a slight beard every now and again, dark circles under his eyes at all times, arms bigger than any other man in the circus, rippling with definition and volume. He had dark blue eyes that were unforgiving. On the outside most people feared him, but mostly he did not live up to his standards. He was a rather dull man, focused more on his inner urges than his talents or his fearful image. He rather ever had confrontation, even though with just a glare he could turn any criminal into a saint.

"As you may know, we're experiencing a bit of a problem in our management today," He began, "Our leader, Mr. Lewis, has gone away without warning."

"Does he know?" Cora leaned in to ask Desdemona.

Desdemona kept her eyes on Clark and said, "I gave Bijou the document at noon. I told him not to speak of it until this time. That way there's no refusing it, once everyone has heard of the documents existence."

Clark continued on his speech, but Desdemona paid no attention to his words at this point. Instead, she monitored the open area, following with brilliant sunlight and peaceful wind. The red drapery blew back and forth with the gentle winds, letting in peaks of the outside world. Desdemona could catch glimpses of the Carnivale outside, which look all but abandoned after an early closing for the day.

Then she peered around at the people inside. So many faces that she would need to remember. These would either be her friends, or her enemies. She noticed the New Yorkers right away, standing next to each other as always. Next to Cyrus, unknowingly, was the young novice of Clark's, Evelyn King. She interchangeably focused on Clark and Cyrus, but mostly she stared at the young boy whenever his eyes were cast away. On the other side Desdemona spotted Blanche, hanging around in the background looking very dazed and confused. Today must be a bad day. No memory whatsoever, she suspected. She tried not to focus on her though; she didn't want to feel sorry for her at this moment. She had bigger plans, and bigger problems. After changing view, she spotted the two twirling sisters whom she shared a conversation with the day before. The younger sister looked very unamused, whereas the eldest just looked pissed off as usual.

As Clark's speech progressed, Desdemona shot Bijous a glance, as he was leaning against a large support beam without care. He caught her look and nodded in understanding. In his hand, was the forged document. Desdemona knew that he would be a great pawn in this game. He wasn't the slightest bit mad when he found out that a member newer than he had become ringleader first. He was actually glad. He didn't like Clark or Lewis, as many others didn't.

"Mr. Clark, I hate to interrupt but...I've recovered a documentation of Lewis' wants here," He spoke out and held up the parchment.

"What does it say, lad?" Clark asked.

"It's quite shocking. A complete surprise actually. I don't believe it myself, but It can't be avoided. As it is signed by the missing man himself."

"Out with it then," Clark urged.

"It claims Ms. Desdemona Cahn to be the ringleader if and only if he should be absent," He read the paper.

"That's impossible. Absurd," Clark, enraged, yelled.

Desdemona acted shocked as all eyes turned to her. Cora did so as well, to sell their show to the crowd. Clark stared at her with that glare that could make any man crumble, but it barely phased her. Alas, she gave in and acted scared.

"That can't be true, can it?" She asked innocently.

"I'm afraid it is. All rights are reserved to you." Bijou walked over to her to give the document to her.

"That fool!" Clark bellowed, "That dishonest, conniving rat! How dare he. His own partner denied the rights to the business! I shouldn't allow it. I can snap her neck in a second, who is to stop me?"

Desdemona cowered back, and Bijou extended his arm as if "to protect her". Although it was all planned.

"Stand your ground sir. It isn't her fault. Blame Lewis, but do show some respect. A woman's husband is missing in all of this."

"Beastiality then! For she is married to a rodent! A pig, I say!" Clark mocked, spewing his anger amongst the ghastly crowd.

"I won't stand this!" Bijou screeched louder than he, "You are making an embarrassment of yourself. Now until he returns, respect his wishes."

"And if he does not?" Clark persisted.

"Then she will remain in power until she decides what the official decision is," Bijou defended her further," 

"But, I don't even know how to be the leader," Desdemona feigned innocence and frivolousness.

"See, she is not fit!" Clark pointed at her, "I know the trade. I deserve it,"

"You're making a brute of yourself," Bijou snarled, "Your people are frightened. Is that what you wish?" 

Clark looked around, but his eyes landed directly on Evelyn, his sidehand woman. She looked terrified. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her chest was pounding. He hated her to think that this was the true him. Reluctantly, he clenched his fist and turned away. But before he exited, he turned his head just slightly, back still facing the crowd, and said loud enough for all to hear, "The show continues on tonight as planned, Ms. Cahn will take place of Lewis. You have ten hours to prepare. Don't mess it up girl,"

Desdemona, covered her face in Bijou's arm because now she could not hide her true happiness. It was all in the bag now. Clark couldn't touch her, and Bijou was on her side.


End file.
